


The Black Sun and the White Moon

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alternate Universe; the story of how Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki bond over the years and the many challenges/experiences that they each go through with or without each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Soul Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ichigo and Rukia's goals._

**The Black Sun & the White Moon  
Chapter One: Becoming Soul Reapers**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Bleach. This series belongs to Tite Kubo.)

 

 

*****Nine Years Later*****

 

"Ichigo~! Lunch is ready!"

 

"Coming, Mom!"

 

Ichigo Kurosaki raced down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

 

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

 

"Omurice," answered Masaki. "as well as shrimp stir fry."

 

"Sweet!" Ichigo grinned.

 

"Call your sisters over, would you, dear?" Masaki asked.

 

"Sure!" Ichigo said. "OI!! KARIN!!! YUZU!!! LUNCH IS READY!!! HURRY UP BEFORE IT'S ALL GONE!!!"

 

"Coming, Big Brother!"

 

Soon, his two younger sisters came rushing down the stairs.

 

"The food's not all gone, is it?" asked Yuzu.

 

"No, it's not," Ichigo answered.

 

"Oh, good," Yuzu sighed. "I was worried for a minute, there."

 

Masaki giggled at her daughter.

 

"Oh, Yuzu," she spoke. "You always make me laugh."

 

"I try." Yuzu smiled.

 

Soon, she, Karin, and Ichigo began to eat.

 

"So, Ichigo," Masaki started. "what are you planning on doing, today?"

 

"Oh, nothing special," he answered.

 

"He's planning on seeing Rukia, again," Karin said, bluntly.

 

"Don't tell her that!" Ichigo cried, blushing.

 

Masaki giggled at this.

 

"You and Rukia have been seeing each other quite a lot, haven't you?" she asked.

 

"Yeah..." Ichigo answered, looking away. "So what?"

 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, son," Masaki explained. "it's good that you and Rukia are so close."

 

Yuzu giggled before she pointed at her big brother.

 

"Yeah," she agreed, "and the next thing you know, she's gonna be your girlfriend~!"

 

Ichigo glared at Yuzu, who suddenly froze.

 

"Hey, Yuzu," Ichigo started. "How'd you like to get a new hairstyle? It's called a Swirly!"

 

Yuzu shrieked before she got up and ran, prompting Ichigo to chase her while Karin nonchalantly ate her lunch.

 

"Ugh...not again," Masaki groaned in irritation.

 

"Every time..." muttered Karin as she ate her lunch.

 

"MOM, HELP~!!!!" Yuzu screamed.

 

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, YUZU!!!" Ichigo hollered.

 

"Ichigo Kurosaki, stop trying to give your sister a swirly!" Masaki ordered as she chased after her two children.

 

"She started it!!" Ichigo barked.

 

"I don't care who started it!!" Masaki shouted. "I'll finish it!!!"

 

Karin sighed.

 

"Oh, brother..." she spoke.

 

After a while, Masaki finally got Ichigo and Yuzu to calm down.

 

"Ichigo, no more chasing your sister," she scolded him.

 

"But--" Ichigo began, but he was soon silenced by a glare. "Yes, ma'am."

 

"And Yuzu, stop teasing your brother," Masaki added.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Yuzu squeaked.

 

"Good," Masaki smiled. "now, let's continue eating our lunch."

 

"Yes, Mom," complied Ichigo and Yuzu as they walked back to the table.

 

*****Meanwhile at Kuchiki Manor*****

 

"Lunch is ready, Rukia!"

 

No answer came.

 

"Rukia? Did you hear me?"

 

Still no answer. Byakuya sighed in exasperation before he went to go search for her.

 

"She's probably looking out the window, waiting for him, again," he muttered. "What does she see in that boy?"

 

Sure enough, he found his sister, staring out the window.

 

"Rukia," Byakuya spoke. "Lunch is ready."

 

"...Uh-huh..." Rukia muttered, not really paying attention.

 

Byakuya sighed, again.

 

"Rukia," he started, "I know you're eager to see Ichigo again, but you have to eat."

 

A pause...until Rukia got up and walked over to her brother.

 

"Okay," she spoke up. "I'll go."

 

"Good," replied Byakuya. "And after that, you have lessons."

 

"Yes, Brother," Rukia complied. "I know."

 

   Over the years, Byakuya had been rather strict with Rukia, although Hisana kept him from going overboard. Still, even that didn't stop Rukia from thinking about Ichigo. Aside from her best friend, Renji, Ichigo was the one person she looked forward to seeing almost every day. There were even times she was invited for meals over at his house. His family was always so welcoming, and they treated her like she was a normal person, not someone of royalty. Just like her sister did.

 

   However, Byakuya was a different story. He was always such a serious man, even after he met Hisana, plus, he was always so overprotective of Rukia. He almost never let her leave the Kuchiki manor, even now!

 

_'Now, I know how Princess Jasmine felt,'_ Rukia thought. _'Although, I guess it's not too bad. At least Byakuya's not forcing me to marry some bastard.'_

 

   Byakuya would never force Rukia into an arranged marriage...mainly because Hisana would kill him in his sleep if he ever tried. Soon, Rukia reached the dining hall. There, waiting for her, was a wide spread and Hisana.

 

"Here you are, Rukia," Hisana said.

 

"Thanks, sis," replied Rukia. "I am a bit hungry."

 

"And why not?" Hisana asked. "You've been waiting for Ichigo, haven't you?"

 

Rukia blushed and nodded her head, causing her sister to giggle.

 

"You and Ichigo sure have been seeing a lot of each other, huh?" she asked.

 

"Y...Yes..." Rukia answered, meekly.

 

"That's nothing to be shy about," Hisana told her. "I think it's sweet of Ichigo to come and visit you! Aside from Renji, he's the first person who ever generally cared about you."

 

Rukia smiled at this.

 

"Yeah," she agreed. "He is...I'm grateful that I got to meet him that day."

 

Hisana giggled.

 

"I remember this one time he took you out to go play with him when you were little," she recalled. "When you came back, you were covered in mud, but you had the biggest smile on your face like it never bothered you!"

 

"Hmph!" Byakuya scoffed. "Ruined a perfectly good kimono, if you ask me."

 

Hisana responded by elbowing her husband in the gut, causing him to cough.

 

"Don't mind him," she spoke with a sweet smile. "besides, you have plenty of other cute kimono dresses."

 

"True," Rukia agreed. "Plus...that day was the first time I truly felt like a kid. I was so happy!"

 

"That's all we want for you, Rukia," added Hisana. "for you to be happy."

 

Even though Byakuya didn't look like it...he was actually smiling inside for Rukia.

 

"By the way," Rukia started. "there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

 

"What is it, Rukia?" Hisana asked.

 

"I'm thinking about becoming a Soul Reaper," Rukia answered. "if that's all right with you and Byakuya."

 

Hisana and Byakuya both gasped.

 

"Rukia, are you sure about this?" Hisana asked.

 

"You know how dangerous that is," added Byakuya.

 

"I do," Rukia nodded.

 

"But why, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

 

"Because," Rukia started, "while I enjoy life at the manor, others are fighting to keep us safe...even Renji."

 

A pause. Then, Byakuya sighed.

 

"Very well," he spoke up.

 

"Really?!" Rukia asked.

 

"Yes, Rukia," Byakuya answered. "I mean it."

 

"Thanks so much, Brother!" Rukia exclaimed, hugging Byakuya.

 

   Hisana laughed at Rukia's joy while Byakuya smiled softly. The latter didn't want his younger sister to be put in the line of fire, nonetheless he couldn't go against her wishes. After all, he just wanted her to be happy.

 

*****With Ichigo*****

 

Ichigo was on his way to Kuchiki Manor.

 

_'Hope Rukia's not too lonely,'_ he thought. _'I better go check on her.'_

 

   At that moment, he arrived at her window. He smiled when he saw her inside and tapped on the glass to get her attention. When Rukia turned to look at him, he waved to her, causing her to smile. She walked over to her window and opened it, allowing Ichigo to enter her room.

 

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted.

 

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia greeted back. "Guess what! I've got great news!"

 

"Lay it on me," Ichigo said.

 

"I'm going to become a Soul Reaper!" Rukia told him. "Isn't that great?"

 

"Seriously?!" Ichigo asked. "That's awesome, Rukia!"

 

"Thanks!" Rukia replied. "So what about you?"

 

"Me?" asked Ichigo.

 

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "What are you planning on doing?"

 

"Honestly, I don't really know," Ichigo answered. "Probably just gonna be at home with my family."

 

"I see," Rukia murmured. "Have you ever considered being a Soul Reaper?"

 

"Nah," Ichigo answered. "If you ask me, it's too much trouble."

 

"What makes you say that?" Rukia inquired.

 

"Fighting monsters, every day," Ichigo began, "signing paperwork, barely getting any sleep at all...it's just not for me."

 

"Is that right?" Rukia asked with a smirk. "Or maybe you're just too lazy."

 

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing Rukia to laugh.

 

"Relax, Ichigo," Rukia giggled. "I'm only messing with ya!"

 

"Either way, I'm still not interested," Ichigo told her. "Never have been, never will be."

 

"Don't say never unless you're absolutely sure, Ichi," Rukia told him. "You never know. You might end up changing your mind, one of these days."

 

"Until then, my mind is made up." responded Ichigo.

 

"If you say so," Rukia shrugged.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"So, I hear that you don't wanna become a Soul Reaper," Isshin Shiba started.

 

"Nope," Ichigo answered, lying on his bed. "too much of a hassle."

 

"Is that so?" asked Masaki. "Or maybe you're just too lazy, like your Father."

 

"Hey!" Ichigo and Isshin shouted. "I resent that!"

 

Masaki just laughed.

 

"Yup, just like your father!" she chuckled.

 

Both Isshin and Ichigo blushed.

 

"Look, Ichigo," Masaki began, "I know that you're not too fond of the idea of becoming a Soul Reaper, but it's not as bad as it seems. You might actually like it!"

 

"Oh, really?" Ichigo asked.

 

"Yeah, really." Masaki answered. "Maybe you should follow Rukia's lead."

 

"Cuz we all know that you have a thing for her," Isshin quipped.

 

"We're just friends, Dad!" Ichigo rebuked, blushing. "Nothing else!"

 

"Uh-huh, right," replied Isshin, not really believing him. "That's what I said when I met your Mother."

 

"And look where we are now!" Masaki added with a cheerful smile.

 

Ichigo looked at his parents, incredulously.

 

"Right..." he muttered with a sweat-drop.

 

Yuzu giggled while Karin just stood there, silently.

 

"At any rate," Masaki began. "I still think you should become a Soul Reaper."

 

"Well, sorry, Mom," Ichigo started, "but it's my life. If I say I don't wanna be a Soul Reaper, I'm not gonna be one. End of story."

 

"You heard him, Masaki," said Isshin. "If he doesn't want to be a Soul Reaper, we can't force him."

 

"Thanks, Dad," Ichigo responded, though he saw Yuzu reading something. "Hey, what are you reading, over there?"

 

"Uh...nothing," Yuzu replied, nervously.

 

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo spoke. "That's my diary!!"

 

"No, it's not!!" Yuzu cried.

 

"I'll kill you, Yuzu!!" Ichigo shouted as he got up and chased his sister, who shrieked as she ran away. "Come back here with my diary!"

 

"AAH!!!" Yuzu screamed. "SOMEONE STOP HIM!!!"

 

"Ichigo!!" Masaki shouted as she chased her children. "Leave Yuzu alone!!!"

 

"She started it!!" Ichigo barked.

 

"I don't care!" his mother yelled. "I'm gonna finish it!"

 

Karin shook her head in exasperation.

 

"I told her not to read his diary," she spoke up. "but, she wouldn't listen."

 

"Oy..." Isshin muttered, doing a face-palm. "Kids."

 

   It took a while, but Masaki managed to rein her other two children in. She grounded Yuzu for reading her brother's diary and she grounded Ichigo for chasing Yuzu. Their punishment would only be for two weeks. Still, they were upset, though they decided not to argue, fearing their mother's wrath.

 

Anyhoo, Ichigo sat in his room, bummed.

 

_'Dammit, Yuzu, this is your fault,'_ he thought. _'Where do you get off, reading my diary?!'_

 

He groaned as he stared at the ceiling.

 

"This bites," he muttered. "what am I supposed to do for the next two weeks?"

 

A pause.

 

"Oh, well, it could be worse." Ichigo shrugged. "I could've been grounded for a whole year and so would Yuzu."

 

He glanced out through his window.

 

_'I wonder what Rukia's up to,'_ he thought. _'hope she's doing all right.'_

 

*****With Rukia*****

 

Rukia is sitting in her room, smiling to herself at her brother and sister's approval of her becoming a Soul Reaper.

 

_'It doesn't get better than this,'_ she thought. _'I'm really going to be a Soul Reaper!'_

 

She lied down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

_'I know that Ichigo said that he didn't want to become a Soul Reaper,'_ she thought. _'still...he'd probably change his mind one day.'_

 

   Rukia didn't know how right she was. For one day, it happened...After his grounding, Ichigo went up to his parents and said, "Mom, Dad...I wanna be a Soul Reaper."

 

Isshin and Masaki were taken aback by their son's words.

 

"Ichigo...I thought--" Masaki started.

 

"What?" Ichigo asked. "I can't change my mind?"

 

"No, that's not it," Isshin answered. "It's just...we're a bit taken aback, that's all."

 

"Right," Masaki agreed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

 

Ichigo sighed before answering, "Because...I wanna fight...with Rukia."

 

"Is that so?" Isshin inquired with a smirk.

 

"But look!" Ichigo retorted. "Just because I changed my mind, it doesn't mean a thing! We're _friends!!_ "

 

_'Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.'_ thought Masaki.

 

"Well, Ichigo," Isshin began, "we're proud of ya! You're gonna be just like your Old Man!"

 

"...Joy," Ichigo muttered. "oh, freakin' joy."

 

"Don't be like that, Ichigo," spoke Masaki. "He's just teasing."

 

"Right," Ichigo replied. "Sure he is."

 

Masaki smiled.

 

_'Jeez,'_ Ichigo thought. _'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?'_

 

Many obstacles awaited Ichigo and Rukia, yet they would get through them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we cut over to nine years later!:)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


	2. Prologue

**The Black Sun & the White Moon  
Prologue**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Bleach. This series belongs to Tite Kubo.)

 

 

A six-year old Ichigo Kurosaki is currently outside his family's backyard, lying on the grass. Today felt like one of those lazy days.

 

"There's nothing to do," he spoke up. "Mom and Dad are gone for the day, Yuzu and Karin are at daycare, and it's just me until they get back."

 

Next, he let out a yawn.

 

"No use in sitting around here all day long," he added, standing up. "Might as well go and do some exploring."

 

He left the backyard to go and survey the area.

 

"Hmm...let me see," he murmured. "I've already been to the Shihouin clan's residence...I wonder what the Kuchiki manor's like."

 

With that, he went to go see for himself.

 

*****Concurrently, at the Kuchiki mansion*****

 

   A young girl, about Ichigo's age, sat beside the koi pond by herself. She had black hair with a single strand in front of her face, purple eyes, and wore a purple kimono with little white rabbits on it.

 

"Oh, Rukia, don't you look absolutely adorable~?!"

 

The girl, now known as Rukia, glanced up to see her older sister, Hisana.

 

"My old kimono fits perfectly on you!" she spoke up.

 

"Thank you, big sis," replied Rukia. "I'm glad I could wear it."

 

"What's wrong?" asked her sister. "Don't you like it?"

 

"Oh, no, I like the dress," Rukia answered. "It's just..."

 

"Yes?" Hisana asked, concerned. "What is it, Rukia?"

 

Rukia sighed.

 

"I guess...I'm just tired of living this way," she replied.

 

"How so?" Hisana asked.

 

"Don't get me wrong," Rukia explained. "I really do love you and Byakuya...but...being sheltered all the time, being treated like a little princess...it's just...not me."

 

"I see..." murmured Hisana.

 

"That, and I don't exactly have many friends, aside from Renji." Rukia added. "Everyone else thinks I'm better than them because I was simply adopted into the Kuchiki Family, so no one ever wants to play with me."

 

"That's not true and you know it, Rukia," her sister rebuked. "Just because the Kuchiki clan is known far and wide throughout the Soul Society, it doesn't make you any different from anyone else."

 

"Tell that to the other kids," replied Rukia. "Apparently they don't think so."

 

"Oh, Rukia," Hisana said as she gave her a hug.

 

"Big sis," whispered Rukia as she hugged her sister back. "I love you...!!"

 

"I love you, too, Rukia," replied Hisana. "Don't forget that."

 

"Don't worry, I won't," replied her younger sister.

 

Soon, the two sisters broke the hug.

 

"Would you like anything to eat in the meantime?" Hisana asked.

 

"No, I'm not hungry," Rukia answered.

 

"All right," replied Hisana. "If you need me, I'll be in my study."

 

"Okay," replied Rukia.

 

Hisana soon left and went to the study room. Then, Rukia sighed as she sat by herself.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Ichigo*****

 

The orange-haired boy finally made it to the Kuchiki manor.

 

"Here I am," he spoke up. "sweet place."

 

Next, he looked around for any guards.

 

"All clear," he whispered. "Time to look around."

 

   Ichigo walked around the whole of the Kuchiki residence to see just how large it was, avoiding any guards and servants along the way, when suddenly, he spotted Rukia through a window.

 

"Hm?" he hummed. "Who's she?"

 

He tried to open up the window to get a better look at her.

 

"Huh?" Rukia muttered as she heard the window opening. "What the--?"

 

"Whoa!!" Ichigo cried as he fell in. "Ow."

 

Rukia gasped.

 

"W-Who are you!?" she questioned. "What do you want?!"

 

"Hey, calm down!" cried Ichigo. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

 

"Then, what are you here for?!" Rukia demanded. "Hurry up, or I'll call my big brother on you!!"

 

"Big brother?" Ichigo repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

 

"I'm talking about Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rukia answered. "One of the greatest Soul Reapers of all time! He's also captain of Squad 6 and the Head of the Kuchiki clan!"

 

"...Who?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head.

 

"Wha...?" Rukia muttered. "How can you not know who he is!?"

 

Ichigo shrugged.

 

"You still haven't told me why you're here!" Rukia told him.

 

"Got bored," Ichigo answered. "Simple as that."

 

"Bored?" Rukia repeated. "Can you be any more vague?!"

 

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Ichigo cried. "Look, I was at home alone, okay? Mom and Dad are out and my sisters are at daycare!"

 

_'Wait, so he was bored?'_ Rukia thought.

 

"Is that all?" she asked.

 

"Yes, that's all!" Ichigo answered.

 

"Rukia? Is someone out there?!"

 

Rukia gasped upon hearing her sister's voice.

 

"It's my sister!" she whispered. "Quick, hide!"

 

   Ichigo gasped before he looked around for a hiding spot. He spotted the nearest place he could find: under Rukia's bed. Without a second thought, he quickly dove under the bed.

 

"Rukia?" Hisana called.

 

"Come on in!" Rukia responded.

 

Hisana opened the door and entered.

 

"Rukia, is everything okay in here?" she asked. "I thought I heard another voice in here."

 

"Big sis, that's silly!" Rukia told her. "There's no one in here except me!"

 

"Are you sure?" Hisana inquired. "Why is the window open?"

 

"I like the breeze," Rukia lied. "Is that bad?"

 

"It looks like it was forced open," Hisana pointed out.

 

"It was stuck!!" Rukia lied.

 

"How can that be?" Hisana questioned. "We just had it fixed!"

 

_'Cripes...!'_ thought Rukia.

 

"Hmm..." Hisana hummed. "Well, I guess everything checks out."

 

***Achoo!***

 

_'Crud...!'_ thought Rukia.

 

"What was that?" asked Hisana, looking around.

 

"Uh..." muttered Rukia.

 

"ACHOO!!"

 

"Rukia, who's here?!" Hisana questioned.

 

Rukia sighed.

 

"Come on out, Ichigo," she groaned.

 

Ichigo crawled out from underneath Rukia's bed, causing Hisana to gasp.

 

"Uh...hi," he greeted, sheepishly.

 

"Rukia, what's going on?" Hisana asked.

 

Rukia sighed, again.

 

"Well...he kind of...came in," she explained.

 

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized. "I can leave right now, if you want."

 

"Wait," Hisana spoke up. "tell me why you came here."

 

"Well, my family was outta the house," Ichigo explained. "It was just me, so I got bored and went to go look around. I eventually found this girl through her window and...I kinda...came in...?"

 

_'More like forced your way in!'_ Rukia retorted, mentally.

 

"I don't mean to cause any trouble," Ichigo added. "I'll just go ahead and--"

 

"Actually," Hisana began, "I think you should stay a while, Ichigo- _kun_."

 

"Eh?!" Ichigo questioned.

 

"Really, Big Sis!?" asked Rukia, surprised. "But why?!!"

 

"I think it'd be nice if you had a little company," Hisana answered.

 

"What'll Brother say about this?" Rukia asked.

 

"Leave him to me," answered Hisana. "You know Byakuya doesn't stand a chance against me."

 

Rukia smiled and Ichigo just blinked curiously.

 

_'They're a peculiar clan, the Kuchiki.'_ he thought. _'I heard they were really strict. But, they're different.'_

 

"Okay, I'll stick around," Ichigo said.

 

"Wonderful," chirped Hisana as she clapped her hands together. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll have our servants make tea?"

 

"'Kay," Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie," Hisana smiled.

 

Once the servants made and brought their tea to them, Ichigo and Rukia talked.

 

"So...do you ever leave this place?" Ichigo asked.

 

"Not really," Rukia answered. "My brother doesn't like when I leave by myself. He's way too overprotective of me and because of this, and other reasons, I don't have many friends."

 

"Well, that sucks," Ichigo noted.

 

"I know," Rukia agreed. "the only friend that I have is Renji."

 

"Renji?" Ichigo repeated.

 

"Yeah, he's my friend," Rukia nodded. "The only one I've ever had. He's the only one who doesn't treat me like a freak."

 

"Oh," muttered Ichigo.

 

"Even so," Rukia continued. "it gets lonely here...by myself."

 

A pause.

 

"...Maybe, it doesn't have to be." spoke Ichigo.

 

"Huh?" Rukia muttered.

 

"I'll be your friend, Rukia," Ichigo told her as he held out his hand. "That is...if you want me to."

 

Rukia was silent for a moment...that is, until she smiled and took Ichigo's hand, saying, "Of course."

 

"Great!" Ichigo grinned. "It's settled then!"

 

   Later on, Byakuya had arrived back home and he wasn't too pleased with how Ichigo entered their home, yet Hisana persuaded him to go easy on him.

 

"It's for Rukia," she told him, quietly.

 

Byakuya sighed.

 

"Very well," he replied. "but if he tries any funny business with Rukia..."

 

He immediately drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo.

 

"I will end him."

 

Ichigo shrieked in terror.

 

"Now, now, Byakuya," Hisana eased. "Put the zanpakuto away, please."

 

Byakuya glared at Ichigo before he sheathed his zanpakuto.

 

"What'd I tell you?" Rukia whispered. "Brother doesn't play around."

 

"I can see that," Ichigo whispered back.

 

"Ah, it's getting late," Hisana noted as she saw the clock. "You better get home, now, Ichigo- _kun_."

 

"Yes, Hisana- _san_ ," nodded Ichigo. "Thank you for having me."

 

"You're welcome." replied Hisana. "Now, go on. I'm sure your parents are worried."

 

"Right," replied Ichigo as he left. "later!"

 

   Ichigo arrived back at home and naturally, his parents were upset about him leaving the Shiba manor without their permission. As punishment, he was grounded for two weeks.

 

The orange-haired boy lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"Just great," he muttered. "Now what am I gonna do?"

 

He glanced out through his window and viewed the many stars up in the night sky.

 

_'Rukia Kuchiki...'_ he thought.

 

He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

 

"I wonder," he spoke to himself. "Has she ever left that place, once?"

 

*****With Rukia*****

 

"Goodnight, Rukia."

 

"Sweet dreams, Rukia. We love you."

 

"Goodnight, Byakuya. Goodnight Hisana. I love you, too."

 

Byakuya and Hisana left Rukia's room and the little girl lay in her bed, sleeping soundly. As she did, she dreamed about Ichigo.

 

_'Ichigo Kurosaki...'_ she thought. _'now, I have a new friend...maybe now, I won't be so lonely, anymore.'_


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ichigo and Rukia's first day of school._

**The Black Sun and the White Moon  
Chapter Two: First Day of School**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Bleach. This series belongs to Tite Kubo.)

 

 

   The first day and the Shin'o Academy had finally come for both Rukia and Ichigo. Needless to say, Rukia was as nervous as hell, though she just didn't show it. Ichigo was the same.

 

   Upon arriving, the two of them were assigned to different classes. Rukia was assigned to a regular class while Ichigo was assigned to a much higher-up class.

 

At first, Ichigo was surprised. He thought classes like those were meant for the children of the more noble clans, and yet here he was.

 

_'Talk about odd,'_ he thought. _'I wonder how Rukia's doing.'_

 

Funny he should mention her, because she's in a regular class. She was a bit surprised, but she got used to it.

 

_'At least I won't have to deal with all the pressure,'_ she thought.

 

"Rukia?"

 

Rukia gasped quietly before she looked and saw her friend, Renji Abarai.

 

"Renji!" she spoke up. "You're in this class, too?"

 

"Yeah, I am!" Renji answered. "It's good to see you!"

 

"You, too!" Rukia replied. "You look great!"

 

"Thanks," Renji said. "You, too."

 

Rukia smiled.

 

"I'm glad you're here," she told him.

 

"Me, too," agreed Renji. "by the way, I hear Ichigo's here, as well."

 

"He is," Rukia confirmed. "which is odd, considering that he didn't want to become a soul reaper."

 

"Is that so?" Renji asked.

 

"Yeah," Rukia answered. "I don't know what made him change his mind, but I don't really care. I'm just glad he's here."

 

"That's good," spoke Renji.

 

Soon, class had begun. The instructor walked in, and everyone went silent.

 

"Good evening, class," he spoke. "I am Ryuzaki Tenshiro."

 

   He was a bald-headed guy with flower tattoos on his arm and a scar across his face. He looked very intimidating...even Renji was shaking a bit at the sight of him.

 

_'This is our instructor?'_ he thought. _'He looks like a living nightmare!'_

 

_'I wonder how Ichigo's doing in his class,'_ Rukia thought. _'Better than we are, I hope.'_

 

*****With Ichigo*****

 

"Welcome, class!" greeted a female instructor with a cheery smile. "I am Tenken Yuki!"

 

Ichigo smiled upon seeing her.

 

_'She seems nice,'_ he thought. _'This is probably gonna be a breeze.'_

 

Boy, was he wrong.

 

"LISTEN UP, YOU BUNCH OF MAGGOTS!!!" shouted the instructor, now known as Tenken Yuki, much to everyone's shock. "I'm in charge of this class, and as long as you're here with me, YOU'RE GONNA DO WHATEVER THE F*** I TELL YA!!! GOT IT?!"

 

"YES, MA'AM!!!!" everyone shouted, fearfully.

 

_'What the hell?!'_ Ichigo thought. _'This isn't gonna be a breeze at all! I can't even begin to imagine how bad Rukia must have it!!'_

 

   So began the first day of the rest of their lives. Rukia's instructor turned out to be a bit nicer than Ichigo's. He would teach them the basics of kendo, kido spells, and bakudo spells.

 

It was different with Ichigo, because his instructor put him and his classmates through rigorous training sessions.

 

"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?!" Ichigo asked.

 

"SILENCE, MAGGOT!!!" Yuki yelled.

 

"AAH!!" Ichigo cried.

 

_'What the hell was I thinking!?'_ Ichigo mentally questioned. _'I'm gonna die here!!'_

 

This was only the beginning, because a long and grueling road of hardships awaited young Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd make it that easy for Ichigo, did you?:XD:
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, hope you like.


	4. The teacher from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuki makes Ichigo's life a living nightmare._

**The Black Sun & the White Moon  
Chapter Three: The teacher from Hell**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Bleach. This series belongs to Tite Kubo.)

 

 

   A whole week has gone by since Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have enrolled in their respective classes. They'd see each other from time-to-time. Take now, for example, when they're talking about their teachers.

 

"Ryuzaki-sensei's such a great teacher!" Rukia spoke up.

 

"Psh!" Ichigo scoffed. "Speak for yourself. My sensei's a real bitch with a capital 'B'!!!"

 

"She can't be that bad," Renji chimed in. "I mean, what does she make you do?"

 

"You really wanna know?" Ichigo asked.

 

Renji and Rukia nodded.

 

"All right," Ichigo began. "she makes us do push-ups...and after that...she makes us do 50 more!"

 

"Damn," Renji muttered.

 

"That's awful," Rukia added.

 

"The worst part is I'm still sore from the first day," Ichigo spoke with dread. "Tenken-sensei's gonna kill me...!"

 

"Poor thing," said Rukia.

 

"That's rough," Renji spoke up, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Sorry you went through that, man."

 

"Thanks, guys," replied Ichigo. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

 

"No problem," Rukia smiled.

 

"Yeah, don't mention it, Ichigo." added Renji.

 

_'I'm dreading next week, though...'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'No telling what's in store for me then!'_

 

*****The Following Week*****

 

Tenken Yuki continued making her students' lives hell, even more so for Ichigo.

 

_'Damn her...!'_ thought Ichigo. _'This bitch is trying to kill us all!!'_

 

"Quit slacking off, maggot!" Yuki barked. "Let's see some hustle!!"

 

Ichigo groaned as he continued his exercise.

 

_'One of these days, I'll kick her butt!!'_ he thought.

 

After their current exercise, Yuki had them do another more tougher one. Running up a flight of stairs WITHOUT rest.

 

_'Is she out of her mind!?'_ Ichigo questioned in his mind. _'I'll drop dead from exhaustion!!'_

 

"GET MOVING, MAGGOTS!!!" Yuki shouted. "IF I SEE ANYONE STOPPING, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!!!!"

 

Ichigo scowled as he ran up the stairs.

 

_'Someday...!'_ he thought. _'Someday, I'll drop this bitch!!'_

 

Subsequently, it was time to go back home. Ichigo was so exhausted that Renji had to carry him on his back; Rukia just walked alongside him.

 

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned. "I ache all over...!!"

 

"We know, Ichi," Rukia told him. "believe me, we know."

 

"I don't know why the hell I agreed to this," Ichigo added. "had I known that my teacher was gonna be this crazy, I never would've enrolled at the academy in the first place!"

 

"Maybe you need to talk to your parents," Rukia suggested. "I'm sure they'll think up of a solution to your dilemma."

 

"I hope," Ichigo spoke.

 

They arrive at the Shiba residence and when Ichigo's family saw him, they reacted as such.

 

"Ichigo!" Masaki cried.

 

"Ichigo, what the hell happened to you?!" Isshin asked.

 

"Ichigo!" Karin and Yuzu cried.

 

Ichigo was so sore and exhausted, he couldn't even talk.

 

"Ichigo, please say something!" Yuzu begged, tearing up. "You're not dead, are you?!"

 

A pause...until Ichigo made a small moan.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Yuzu screamed. "HE'S A ZOMBIE!!!"

 

"No, Yuzu, he's alive!" Rukia reassured.

 

Yuzu calmed down a bit when she saw that Ichigo was, indeed, alive and very exhausted.

 

"Oh, my poor Ichi!" Masaki cried, gently hugging her son. "Who did this to you?!"

 

"Tenken...Yuki..." Ichigo answered, breathing heavily.

 

"Oh, no..." Isshin murmured in dread. "Not her...!"

 

"What?!" Masaki questioned. "That awful woman's your teacher?!"

 

"You know of her?" Rukia asked.

 

"Unfortunately," answered Isshin. "She's the worst! She treats her students like crap, yells and beats them almost 24/7, and she puts them through the worst Training from Hell sessions in the history of the Soul Society!"

 

"My poor Ichigo!" Masaki cried. "I can't believe you had to go through all of that!"

 

Ichigo just groaned miserably.

 

"Is there anything that we can do for you, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

 

"Just get me to bed...!" Ichigo whispered. "Please...!"

 

That's just what they did.

 

"Want anything to eat, son?" Isshin asked. "You can have whatever you want."

 

"Thanks, Dad..." Ichigo replied. "Just rice is fine."

 

"Got it." spoke Isshin.

 

"You just stay there and get nice and comfy," Masaki added as she kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Yuzu and I will get you some chocolate."

 

Ichigo smiled.

 

"Thank you."

 

At that moment, Masaki noticed that Rukia and Renji had not left.

 

"You kids can go home, you know," she told them.

 

"I'm not leaving," Rukia responded. "I'm staying here to make sure that Ichigo will be all right."

 

"Me, too!" Renji added.

 

Masaki smiled.

 

"Ichigo's lucky to have such loyal friends," she noted. "Thank you both."

 

"Don't mention it," Rukia replied with a smile. "I'll tell my brother and sister where I am."

 

   That's just what she did. She called them and told them she was going to be spending the night at the Kurosaki house. Byakuya wasn't too thrilled about it, yet Hisana was able to convince him to let Rukia stay there. He agreed as long as Rukia promised to return by morning.

 

Sequentially, everyone else got to work in helping Ichigo get better and they did everything they could to make sure he was comfortable.

 

"Thanks, everyone." Ichigo spoke up. "I appreciate it."

 

"Hey, it's no problem, Ichigo," Isshin told him. "Anything for you, Champ."

 

"We'll let you rest up for the night," added Masaki. "And tomorrow, I'm going down there and giving that crazy bitch a piece of my mind."

 

"Mom, you don't have to do that," said Ichigo. "You know how you get when you're angry."

 

"Which is exactly I'm going," Masaki replied. "She already messed with the Mama Bear, and I need something to vent my anger on."

 

"Mom, just trust me on this." Ichigo told her. "Please."

 

"Ugh...fine," Masaki groaned. "I won't go and shove thousands of arrows up that bitch's ass."

 

_'Even though she clearly deserves it,'_ she thought.

 

With that, everyone left Ichigo to rest.

 

_'I can't drag my family into this,'_ Ichigo thought. _'They worry about me enough as it is.'_

 

He looked out through his window with a determined expression.

 

_'I'll get through this,'_ he thought. _'I gonna beat Tenken Yuki, no matter what!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What rotten luck Ichigo has, huh?:(

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking and I want you to shut up. I couldn't think of a better title, so get off my case!:X
> 
>  
> 
> Back in 2010, I've wanted to write an Ichiruki fic and it was inspired by the wonderful Ichiruki drawings by another deviant who will not be named for reasons. Though, when said deviant stopped reading Bleach, I lost the inspiration.:(
> 
>  
> 
> However, the International Ichiruki Hentai Day blog brought it back.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there's an Ichiruki hentai day.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Expect to see some hentai in the near future, btw.;D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
